Who are you HIkari
by WhiteFox559
Summary: What Lucy isn't who you think she is.. her mother, Layla was from another world but she has no idea how she came to Earthland Lucy leave Fairy Tail because she had made a promise with her mother. I'm sorry i suck at writing summary but please read..thank you
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR FAIRY TAIL… ^. ^

I'm sorry that I didn't update my other stories but this idea keep on coming back and I can't concentrate on my other stories so after I upload this I'll will start on the other stories.

I'm going to say that there was Sabertooth before the 7 years time and that Lucy knew Yukino but they'll be still kids and that Lucy had 10 of the zodic.

I'm sorry if it's ooc !.!

Thank you so please review

Lucy's P.O.V

I have been ignored by everyone except for Master that is. I always thought that they were my friend and family but no they stared to ignore me when Lisanna came back from Edolas to Earthland. Lisanna came back 5 month ago and they are still partying but Team Natsu hurt me the most and it all happened last week…

FLASHBACK:

I was at the guild when I heard someone calling my name, "Hey Lucy, can we talk" the pink dragon slayer said. 'Finally, someone can remember me except for Master' I thought to myself, "Hey Natsu, sure we can talk" I answered him with my fake smile. 'I have a bad feeling about this talk' I thought, "Well, you know that LIsanna is back and Erza, Gray and I want Lisanna on the Team Natsu….and we thought that 6 people is too many so we are replacing you with Lisanna, is that ok?" when he said those word I thought that 100 swords stabbed me into the heart. "Sure, why not well then I have to go to Master to talk about something so see you around" I said as I walked away to go to Master's Office and I hurried because I didn't want them to see my tear. 'Well, then this is good bye to Fairy Tail huh. I want to go home' I thought to myself and knock on Master's door. "Come in" I heard a voice behind the door and I opened the door to Master's face facing mine. "Master I have to tell you something and it's about the secret I've been hiding"…

FLASHBACK END.

Master Makarov's P.O.V

I was surprised that Lucy had a secret and that wasn't that surprising but the secret that was told was surprising the most.

FLASHBACK:

"Master I have to tell you something and it's about the secret I've been hiding about my mum and me" I nodded what she said. "But after I talk to can I leave Fairy Tail" I was sad that her friend and her 2nd family ignore her "Ok" I said with a sad face on my face. "My mother, Layla was from another world where there was no magic like Edolas but in that world there was no single magic but my mother somehow came to this world and she couldn't go back so she made a gate to the other world. I promised to my mother that when I get betrayed by my friends or family I must return to the other world and my mother said that this wasn't the world me and my mother came from so I must go to the other world" she said without breathing and I was so surprised but still I understand. "I understand Lucy" I nodded "and Master, my real name and age is different" Lucy said "then what is your real name and age" "My real name is Hikari Amakawa and my real age is 11 years old" "your name is Hikari, well your name suit you and your age is 11 years old right" I asked and Lucy nodded. 'Wait, did she say 11 years old' I thought "Wait, what you rage is 11years old" I shouted and she nodded. "Ok, so are you going now" I asked and she nodded and her hair was covering her eye so that I couldn't see her eye but I took her hand to remove her guild mark and hugged for the last time "I'm going to miss you Makarov-san" "me too my child"

FLASHBACK END.

Lucy P.O.V (present time)

I was in the train to Sabertooth (don't know where sabertooth is) to deliver my celestial spirits and it was the way to the Heartfilia's Mansion anyway. I already told them that I couldn't bring them to the other world and that it was my other promise to my mother and they understand especially Aquarius knew most of the secret with Cancer and Capricorn. 'well, it's a long way to sabertooth and I already ended the contract with ever celestial spirits I had. I'm so bored' I thought to myself when I felt something poke me from the side to see 2 exceed and their 2 dragon slayer partner. 'Oh, wait aren't they from sabertooth' "Hey, are they ok" I asked the exceeds and they said "they're fine just having motion sickness" "Oh and you guys are from sabertooth right" I asked and they nodded. "Well, then can you do me a favour if I make your dragon slayers partner better" I asked and they thought for a minute and the red exceed said "ok, but what is your favour" "I want you to give these key to Yukino Aguria and say that it was from Lucy, ok" "Frosh knows Yukino and Frosh want you to help Rogue and sting please" the exceed with the frog costume asked me and I nodded. I gave them a potion that will make the motion sick go away and the dragon slayers thanked me. "Thank you, blondie" "Don't say blondie when you're blonde as well stingy bee" *the train will stop where the guild sabertooth is repeat the train will stop where the guild sabertooth is* "Well, then it time to say bye and please do the favour I asked you ok" "Frosh will do it and bye" I waved at them saying goodbye to them.

Timeskip (Heartfilia's mansion)

I finally came back to the mansion 'this brings the memories' I thought as I walk in to the mansion and walked until I arrived at my mother's room. I went up to my mother's desk and opened the drawer where my mother told me. 'Is this the key and that my mother was talking about' I thought.

I promise that this that I'll write my other stories as well and I'm sorry about the grammar and all

And please review

Thank you bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIM: DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR SHUGO CHARA

SORRY IF IT OOC AND PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU HEHEHE 6.6

Last Chapter:

Timeskip (Heartfilia's mansion) Lucy's P.O.V

I finally came back to the mansion 'this brings the memories' I thought as I walk in to the mansion and walked until I arrived at my mother's room. I went up to my mother's desk and opened the drawer where my mother told me. 'Is this the key that my mother was talking about' I thought.

Lucy P.O.V

I got the key and then I found a choker with a letter to me. I was surprise that it was for me from my mother, still wondering but then I remember to give a letter to Makarov about my keys "Never mind I'll just write it now and send it" I said talking to myself. I wrote the letter and open the letter I got from my mother. The letter was about:

**D****ear Lucy,**

**I know that one day you read this letter is when ****I'****m gone and that you ran away from home and came back because someone betrayed you and you couldn****'****t stay. I wrote this letter to tell you that the key that was on the top of the letter will break after you used it and that you won****'****t be able to come back to this world. In the other world ****I**** have a brother that will look after you when you get there and you****'****ll have to go to school called S****e****iyo Academy and the key will open in front of a planetarium. ****I****nside there you****'****ll meet my brother and then he will take care of you and one more thing if you go there and see eggs with pattern they are called Shugo Chara and don****'****t freak out because the Shugo Chara it what you want to be ok.**

**W****ell, I****'****m sure that you****'****ll freak out anyway when they come out of the eggs.**

**I wish you good lucky Lucy**

**Love Your Mother Layla**

**P.S: To open the gate say open the gate to Seiyo Academy****'****s Planetarium if you don****'****t you****'****ll be going somewhere else ok**

'Shugo Chara?' "Well I'll find it out later" I said to myself. "OPEN THE GATE TO SEIYO ACADEMY'S PLANETAIRUM" –there was a portal to the other world-. I jumped into the portal.

IN FRONT OF THE PLANETARIUM

The key I had in my hand broke and I didn't see the choker and then I felt something on my neck, the choker was there 'I don't remember putting the choker on, oh well' I thought. I walked into the planetarium and wonder what it was for then a man came out of the shadow freaking me out, "Wahhh, What the" I said out loud the man started to laugh at me and I frowned 'Who is he?' I wondered. "Excuse me but who are you?"I said to him and he came closer to me, "Oh, you don't remember me do you or is it that my sister didn't show you a picture of me" he said and he smile. "Are you my mother's brother?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Nice to meet you and my name is Tsukasa Amakawa" I nodded "So do I have to um introduce myself?" "Well, I already know you but why don't you introduce yourself because I still do know much about you" "Ok, my name is Hikari Amakawa and my age is 11years old, I came from a different world in that world people called me Lucy Heartfilia and the age was 17 years old" I said. "Is that it" he asked and I just nodded "Ok, then welcome to Seiyo Academy. I got your stuff ready for you at your apartment and tomorrow you will start the school here at Seiyo Academy ok" "Ok, I got everything I need and should I call you, uncle" "I don't mind you calling me uncle when there is no one but I rather be called Tsukasa-san at school ok" "Ok, uncle Tsukasa" I said and getting ready to go to my new house.

TIMESKIP (Lucy's new apartment) and (Still Lucy's P.O.V)

'Wow, this-apartment is mine' I thought while I walk inside. "This apartment is all yours and for your uniform, you have to get measured so you have to wake up early ok" he said and I nodded. "Well, I better go to sleep so goodnight" I said and walk to the room with my name on. I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth and then went to sleep. (AN: In Earthland it noon but on Earth it is night.) 'I wish this place is better than Earthland' I wished as I fell asleep without knowing the shooting star in the sky.

TIMESKIP (to morning)

I woke up to get my books in my new brown bag since I didn't get my uniform. i didn't want to eat but I still went to the living room to see a note saying 'If you don't know the way at school then follow the map ok.'

-Sorry it's short cause I couldn't write/ think more than this since the weather is cold here and that my school started.

I'll try best to update my other story but I don't than "IT IS TOO COLD FOR ME TO MOVE OUT OF MY BED CAUSE I'm JUST TOO LAZY"

Thank you very much and Please Review….

BYE BYE


	3. AN school camp

sorry that i didn't upload anything.. T.T

I'm going to camp tomorrow and i won't be at home for a week and there is no computer or signal when i go there so i promise i'll try my best to upload a chapter for all my stories.

Thank you

See you until next time bye bye T.T


	4. AN

Hi everyone.

I'm sorry that i didn't upload any chapters because i have lost all my stories that i wrote therefore it will take few weeks to rewrite the chapters that i i had not upload an new chapter by few weeks then i'll be having trouble updating the stories since i'm really busy with my school work and i might have writer's block.

I'm am really sorry.

Thank you

p.s i'll try my best to upload new stories/chapters


End file.
